


Una vida pacífica

by Nekomata95



Series: La serie que se esfuerza mucho por no ser un self-insert [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, funny anime cliche
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95
Summary: La vida de nuestra protagonista ha encontrado un punto de paz. Pero el día a día tambien trae sus problemas





	Una vida pacífica

**Author's Note:**

> Este extra es como el tipico capitulo de la playa en todos los animes, divertido, con chistes subidos de tono pero totalmente no aportante a la trama, asi que no le hagan mucho caso. :V lo hice por los loles.

\- Todo listo.

Nitzune se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Tres calurosos días habían pasado desde que ayudó a Sasuke con la casi pena de muerte de Itachi e igual llevaba tres días sin hablar con el menor de los Uchihas. A conciencia lo estaba evitando, después de todo aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él o su hermano.

Eso sí, no desperdició el tiempo; haciendo tratos aquí y allá logró conseguir una nueva casa, siempre y cuando ayudara en su construcción.

\- ¡Nitzu-chan!

Gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Nitzune giró el rostro dejando en el suelo los tablones de madera que transportaba. Unos metros más allá el rubio movía enérgicamente las manos a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Naruto!

La pelinegra sonrió cuando el joven se acercó.

-Que placer que el héroe de Konoha tenga el tiempo para hablar con los civiles- bromeó Nitzune.

-Vamos, no digas eso que me avergüenza. - el rojo de sus pómulos lo confirmaba- Te he visto trabajar muy duro estos días.

-Tengo que hacerlo si quiero un techo donde cobijarme del frio, pero, yo no te he visto a ti ¿Las tareas de un salvador te tienen atareado?

-También trato de moverme rápido para conseguir un nuevo hogar. De todas maneras, ya hablas mucho más con todos también, eso me alegra.

Nitzune rio divertida.

-No les duró mucho el gusto de tenerme muda. Para ser alguien que no me ha hablado en días pareces estar bien informado de mis actividades.

Las mejillas del rubio tomaron un tono rosáceo.

-Me tenías preocupado, de repente tienes una actitud muy…diferente. no sé cómo decirlo, sólo no pareces ser tu.

La joven se sacudió el polvo de las manos mientras miraba intrigada al rubio.

-Vamos ¿Solo porque estoy más habladora que de costumbre? Estuve dos meses fuera, es normal que quiera socializar un poco más.

-No por eso, es solo que tu llegada aún tiene muchos misterios, además no has querido hablar de eso con nadie.

-No hay nada que decir al respecto que sea interesante.

Y con eso Nitzune zanjó ese tema desde el comienzo. El rubio desistió ante la idea de seguir presionándola, sabía ya que no obtendría nada de nada.

\- ¿Y Sasuke?

\- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? - Nitzune se giró para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-Lo has estado ignorando todos estos días.

\- ¿Ignorando? No estoy haciendo tal cosa ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lo he notado, lo evitas a toda costa.

-Al parecer, por lo que me dices me has estado vigilando mucho.

Nitzune miró fijamente al rubio; el color volvió a las mejillas de este. La pelinegra sonrió, ver a Naruto nervioso siempre le había parecido lindo, claro está que desde el punto de vista de una fan; ahora, después de esos meses y lo vivido le parecía mas divertido que lindo.

-Ya te dije que me tenías preocupado y sin misiones no hay mucho que hacer además de los trabajos de construcción. Espera … ¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Has tenido algún problema con él? ¿Estas enojada? ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo malo?

-Ni una cosa, ni la otra, ni la última. Estamos bien, sólo que ahora cada uno tiene sus propios problemas por los cuales matarse la cabeza.

Prácticamente esa era toda la verdad, Nitzune no sabía cómo estaría manejando la situación Sasuke, y tampoco tenía ganas de ir a preguntárselo.

-Entonces ¿No lo estás ignorando?

-No.

\- ¿No han tenido ningún problema?

-Ninguno.

\- ¿Y él no te ha dicho nada extraño?

\- ¿Tendría que decirme algo extraño? Naruto ¿Qué estás pensando? De verdad andas con algo raro encima ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

Nitzune codeaba gentilmente al rubio en las costillas, hablar con él era reconfortante; la forma de ser de Naruto tan enérgica y alegre, lograba animarle el más duro día a cualquiera.

-Es solo que ustedes tienen una relación algo cercana y eso es raro en Sasuke- Habló Naruto.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Celoso?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Eso sí que era una mentira, la cara del rubio parecía bañada en pintura roja.

-De ningún modo pienso meterme en tu enemistada amistad con Sasuke, así que no deberías preocuparte por el que te quite a tu amigo, Naruto. Tú eres el único que le lleva el ritmo y soporta su condenada actitud de ser superior, no creo que nadie tenga la paciencia para arrebatarlo de tu lado.

Naruto se rio ante las palabras de Nitzune, si lo pensaba un poco podría ser que estuviera celoso de Sasuke, si lo pensaba seriamente…pero, esos no eran buenos tiempos para hablar de esos temas, y estaba seguro de que Sasuke pensaba igual. En otro contexto, tal vez si fueran personas _normales_ podría permitirse preocuparse por cosas del corazón, ser un joven con tareas más simples, pero no, esa no era la realidad.

Comenzaron entonces una animada conversación llena de carcajadas y las bromas usuales del rubio, esos definitivamente era buenos momentos para la pelinegra, Naruto lograba sacarle muy fácilmente muchas sonrisas y hacer desaparecer los problemas momentáneamente.

En un determinado momento Naruto levantó la mano para saludar a alguien a las espaldas de Nitzune; a girarse, ella vio el inconfundible corte de pelo azabache. Pánico, eso fue lo que sintió la joven. Sasuke la había visto, incluso podía jurar que él había hecho sus pasos más rápidos al acercarse.

-Acabo de recordar que aun debo hacer un par de favores.

Comenzó a excusarse Nitzune; de nada le sirvió, Naruto la agarró del brazo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, es solo Sasuke, dijiste que no tenías ningún problema con él.

-Pensé que lo querías solo para ti.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Siempre se puede compartir durante un rato.

¡Ese demonio con cara de ángel rubio!  Definitivamente estaba divirtiéndose con ella. Los pasos de Sasuke se detuvieron detrás de Nitzune, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear, podía sentir la sofocante mirada del azabache encima ¿Estaba enojado? Era lo más seguro, el joven Uchiha no era alguien a quien le agradase que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?

Nitzune se encogió un poco ante la voz de Sasuke.

-Hablando como los buenos amigos que somos, a Nitzu-chan le encantan las laaaargas conversaciones con sus amigos ¿No es así?

 La pelinegra estaba a punto de golpear al rubio. El desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, pero su diversión no radicaba en el pánico de la chica, como ella suponía, sino que lo hacía en la cara de Sasuke.

-No tenía idea de que tuviesen una relación tan cercana e íntima, pensé que un torpe como tú siempre tendría mala suerte con todas las mujeres.

Nitzune sudaba frio, esa conversación se estaba tornando en un choque de hombrías, y definitivamente no quería estar en medio de eso.

-Yo debería irme a...

-No todos nacemos con una femenina apariencia que enloquece a todas.

Eso era malo, la pelinegra no necesitaba verlo para saber que Sasuke estaba asesinando a Naruto con la mirada y aun no podía liberarse del agarre del rubio. En su interior la joven les suplicaba a todas las deidades la salvación de esa situación, al parecer alguno acudió a su ayuda, en la esquina más cercana apareció la figura de Tenten; la chica se detuvo un momento a ver la situación, contuvo la risa. ¿Exactamente en que se había metido Nitzune? Lo que siguió a eso fue un ritual tan secreto para los hombres, que ninguno sabe de su existencia: comunicarse solo con miradas, el mensaje de la pequeña era claro _¡Sálvame! ¡Por el amor a todo lo bueno! ¡Sácame de aquí!_ En un acto de compasión, Tenten decidió acudir a su llamado de auxilio.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Te estaba buscando!

\- ¡Tenten! ¡Aquí me tienes! - En un rápido movimiento, Nitzune se libró de la mano del rubio - Dime querida amiga ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

¿Exagerado? Sí, eso había sido una respuesta muy exagerada, pero Nitzune sentía ganas de besar los pies de Tenten en agradecimiento; al acercarse a ella le susurró.

-Gracias, te debo una.

\- Por supuesto, pero ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Es demasiado complicado para explicártelo.

-Se ve muy divertido - Tenten rio.

-No lo es, créeme.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Nitzune intentó cerciorarse de que ya no corría peligro. Pero no, Sasuke ya no discutía con Naruto, de hecho, ambos estaban callados y Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en la pelinegra.

-Hare lo que quieras, pero sácame de aquí.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke? Tiene cara de que va a matarte o algo así.

-Yo creo que lo hará si tiene la oportunidad, sólo quiero evitar hablar con él por el momento. Por favor, se mi salvadora.

\- ¿Cómo sea?

-Me pondré un vestido rosa de volados si es lo que quieres, pero sálvame, te lo suplico.

Tenten volvió a reír con ganas, esa pequeña pelinegra podía ser muy entretenida. Al momento Naruto se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿De qué tanto hablan chicas? Creo que a Sasuke le urge hablar contigo, Nitzune.

La nombrada soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, por ahora Nitzune tiene un compromiso conmigo y las otras chicas: quedamos en ir a los recién inaugurados onsen, decidimos ir todas para quitarnos el estrés de estos días.

Si alguien alguna vez fue ganador de la alabanza de Nitzune, esa tendría que ser Tenten.

-Exactamente y debemos partir ahora si no queremos llegar tarde.

Y no dijo más, Nitzune agarró a Tenten de la muñeca y ambas se fueron caminando. Naruto volvió al lado de Sasuke con una tonta sonrisilla en los labios.

-Evitado a toda costa definitivamente.

\- Cierra la boca, si no quieres que te la cierre yo.

\- ¿Enojado? Algo debiste hacer para que Nitzu-chan te trate así.

-Deja de llamarla de esa manera, es desagradable.

\- ¡Que genio! Es una lástima que estés tan enojado, podría haberte dicho a donde se dirigen.

\- ¿De verdad te lo dijo?

-Claro, soy su más cercano amigo.

Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

-Claro, su amigo, no es como que merezcas otro puesto.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Definitivamente, con o sin Nitzune ese par siempre encontrarían la manera de pelear por algo, en eso se basaba su amistad y poco se podía hacer para cambiarlo.

 

No muy lejos de ahí, Nitzune se encontró con la sorpresa de que en verdad tendría que ir al dichoso onsen. Tenten realmente se dirigía a encontrarse con las demás chicas y ahora Nitzune también estaba anotada en el plan.

-No me gusta mentir y sería malo que te encontraras de nuevo con Sasuke; además, te hace falta un buen baño, traes polvo hasta las orejas.

-Supongo que tendré que hacer el sacrificio, pero al menos déjame ir a mi tienda por algunas cosas.

-Te acompaño, aún tenemos tiempo.

Tener el tiempo de hablar con otra chica también era reconfortante a su manera. Tenten era una gran conversadora, Nitzune podía hablar con franqueza con ella y podía tocar temas que de ninguna manera seria posible entablar con un hombre. Hicieron la pertinente escala en la tienda de Nitzune y luego continuaron su camino hacia el onsen. El camino fue animado, lleno de las risas juveniles de las dos chicas; habían descubierto que tenían maneras de expresarse un tanto más atrevidas que la mayoría de las muchachas, era un punto a favor de su relación.

 

Cuando ya habían logrado llegar al onsen, un tema algo complicado surgió entre las dos.

-Entonces ¿Es como un trio amoroso? - hablo Tenten.

\- Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo crees eso? Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas.

-Pero te gusta alguno ¿No?

Nitzune rio un poco, ambas se encontraban en los vestidores. Aunque era normal en ese tipo de lugares, Nitzune aún se sentía cohibida por desnudarse frente a otra persona, por ello le daba la espalda a la chica de los moños.

-Ambos son lindos- contestó Nitzune con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

\- ¿Te gustan los dos? Que picarona.

\- Espera, me estas malinterpretando; ambos son lindos, es solo que...bueno, Kiba o Neji también son lindos ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿También ellos te gustan?

Tenten miró a Nitzune sorprendida.

\- ¡No! es decir, sí…pero no en ese sentido ¡Argh! Es difícil explicarlo…

Nitzune había acabado por enredarse totalmente, después de todo ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que eres fan de la mitad de los personajes de una historia que se _suponía_ era ficción?  La pelinegra siguió explicándose sin éxito hasta que llegaron a los baños.

\- ¡Al fin llegas Tenten!

Esa era la voz de Ino, cuando abrieron la puerta, las demás chicas ya estaban dentro dándose una ducha antes de entrar al agua.

-Lo siento, de camino hacia aquí me topé con alguien ¿No importa verdad?

Nitzune levantó la mano tímidamente.

\- ¡Oh! Claro que no importa.

Todas sonrieron mientras el ambiente se llenaba de risas femeninas, Nitzune se ubicó en un punto algo alejado para lavarse la suciedad de todo un día de trabajo; para ella era fácil hablar con solo una persona, pero un grupo numeroso era intimidante.

\- No sabía que Temari vendría- habló Tenten.

-Vine de visita unos días para servir de representante de mi aldea, después de todo Sunagakure es un aliado de Konoha- esa era la propia Temari.

-Es mentira, todas sabemos que ella vino para asegurarse de que Shikamaru estuviera bien- Sakura se reía mientras hablaba.

-Sa-Sakura-san, no debería decir esas cosas- Hinata apenas y se hacía notar.

-Vamos Hinata, tu harías lo mismo por cierto chico de ojos azules.

Todas rieron ante el cometario de Ino y la cara de la chica Hyuuga. Nitzune sonrió, ser parte de ese tipo de grupo de amigas sonaba divertido.

-Oigan, algo huele bien- habló Sakura.

-Sí, huele a… ¿flores?

Ino miraba hacia todos los lugares buscando el origen del aroma. De repente Nitzune sintió varias miradas en su espalda.

-Oye, Nitzune ¿Qué tienes ahí que huele tan bien? - pregunto Tenten.

\- ¿Yo? Nada ¡Oh! ¿Esto? - La pelinegra mostró un frasco que contenía una sustancia de color oscuro - No es nada en realidad, hace unos días ayudé a una anciana con una carga y bueno, por alguna razón me enseñó a hacer este bálsamo, me dijo algo sobre cuidarme el cabello del sol o algo así, es una mescla de varias hierbas y algunas flores; no lo sé, me parece que huele bien y lo he usado.

De repente todas estaban sobre Nitzune. De alguna manera terminó compartiendo el bálsamo hasta casi acabarlo.

\- ¿De verdad lo has hecho tú? - preguntó Ino - Esto es genial ¡Es mejor que muchos de los productos que yo uso!

\- ¡De verdad es muy bueno! Me gustaría poder fabricar cosas como estas- Sakura ayudaba a Hinata con su largo cabello.

-No es nada en realidad, las plantas tienen muchos usos. De hecho, ayer alguien me dijo que usar ciertas flores ayudan a mantener la piel hidratada, y además…

Sin notarlo, Nitzune se convirtió -a su manera- en parte de ese grupo de amigas. Muy pronto todas se metieron al agua. Para todos aquellos que no lo sepan, las conversaciones de las chicas siempre tocan los mismos temas; belleza, ropa y si tienen la edad adecuada…chicos.

-…Además, Sasuke-kun era tan lindo de pequeño, recuerdo lo bien que lucía durante nuestra primera misión.

Sakura hablaba ya sin el tono estridente de la academia con respecto a Sasuke. Nitzune estaba al tanto de la plática en silencio, el agua la había relajado a tal punto de que sus orejas salieron, y su cola se movía en el agua cómodamente. Algunas se sorprendieron, pero en general todas aceptaron esa peculiaridad con facilidad.

-Es verdad, Sasuke siempre ha sido muy popular; ahora que volvió lo es aún más ¿Han visto todos los regalos que ponen frente a su tienda todos los días? Pero no las culpo ¡Es tan guapo! - Ino al parecer, seguía siendo la misma.

-Pero no es el único, a muchos chicos le ha sentado bien los años; si no, que nos lo diga Nitzune que le gustan casi todos.

Incluso Hinata que estaba entretenida viendo las orejas gatunas de Nitzune exclamó sorprendida, Tenten se reía viendo la cara sonrojada de la pelinegra. 

-No es que me gusten, es solo que…acepto que son lindos o ¿Atractivos?

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que ninguno te atrae?!

\- ¡Shh! Ino, baja la voz, nos pueden escuchar.

Nitzune se puso un poco nerviosa ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso? Suspiró resignada antes de que todas las bombardearan con preguntas incomodas. Sería bueno mencionar en este punto que las chicas no eran las únicas al tanto de la conversación. Los baños no eran mixtos, pero, sólo los separaba una fina pared de madera, al otro lado de esta –en el baño de los hombres- varios sujetos estaban en total silencio escuchando.

\- ¿Puedes repetirme porque vine aquí? - Sasuke hablaba con un tono seco.

-Porque casi me golpeas por no decirte a donde venía Nitzu-chan y las demás chicas- Naruto mantenía una oreja pegada al muro.

\- ¿Y ellos porque están aquí? - Sasuke señaló a Kiba y a Neji.

-Yo vine para asegurarme de que Hinata-sama estuviera bien- Habló calmadamente Neji desde su puesto. 

-Yo ya estaba aquí cuando ustedes llegaron- Kiba al igual que Naruto también mantenía una oreja en el muro.

\- ¿Y este impostor región cuatro? - Sasuke miró a Sai.

-Parecía divertido cuando vi a Naruto-kun correr hacia aquí.

El chico de la sonrisa eterna se mantenía en su lugar. Sasuke se giró hacia el único que faltaba, el hombre que usaba mascara incluso en el baño.

-Pensé que podría ocurrir algo interesante cuando los vi perseguir a las chicas- Kakashi sonreía mientras mantenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado.

\- ¡No hablen! No logro escuchar.

Ordenó el rubio. Las voces de las chicas surgieron desde el otro lado del muro.

-Vamos Nitzune, dinos ¿Por qué son lindos? Nosotras crecimos con ellos, será interesante escuchar las opiniones de alguien más- habló Ino.

-Chicas, por favor no me hagan decirlo, me da vergüenza- esa era Nitzune.

-Si no nos dices…

Se escuchó como Sakura removía algo en el agua, después de eso un grito contenido de la pelinegra.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Hablare! No es necesario recurrir a la tortura Sakura, suelta mi cola. ¿Con quién empiezo?- Nitzune sonaba resignada.

\- ¡Con Neji!

Grito Tenten. El aludido no mostro ningún interés, al menos no ninguno aparente.

\- ¿Neji? Bueno. Chicas, terminare diciendo cosas de las que me arrepienta y todo será su culpa -Todas rieron- ¿Cómo decirlo?  Los chicos serios y callados son atractivos ¿No?  misteriosos y elegantes, Neji es exactamente eso, es de esos personajes…es decir, de esos chicos que podrías quedarte mirando mucho tiempo y bueno, siempre se verá algo, uh ¿Sexy?

Se escucharon varios gritos agudos seguidos de risas, Neji sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, a su lado Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Shino? – habló Ino.

-Te contestare cuando le vea toda la cara.

-Tienes razón ahí, ni tengo una clara idea de cómo se ve.

\- ¿Rock lee? – preguntó Sakura, entre todas hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Potencial, pero ¡ugh! ¡Ese gusto en moda!

Todas parecieron darle la razón a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Ahora este chico! El que siempre va con ese perro…- comenzó Temari.

-Kiba- le indicó Ino.

-Chicas, basta, de verdad diré cosas inapropiadas, se los advierto.

De nuevo se escuchó el grito ahogado de Nitzune.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Lo haré! ¡Mi cola es sensible así que suéltala! Dios, que me la vas a arrancar. Veamos, Kiba es salvaje; un chico así siempre será atractivo, además puede llegar a ser adorable como un perro ¿Han visto lo bien que se ve cuando juega con Akamaru? Leal, divertido, amigable, del tipo con el que siempre tendrás algo que hacer y bueno, imagino que un beso de él debe ser muy…entusiasta.

-Pues yo imagino que debe ser ardiente, casi como si te estuvieran comiendo.

La dueña de ese comentario era Ino. Todas se sonrojaron un poco, Hinata más que todas, eso era el inicio de opiniones más atrevidas. Por su parte, Kiba infló el pecho orgulloso; Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de volver su atención a las voces.

-Nada de eso, yo sé que tú te mueres por saber cómo son los besos de Sai- Sakura habló.

\- ¡Cállate frente de marquesina!

-Ese chico pálido no es tan mal parecido- Temari había parado la pelea entre las dos a tiempo.

-Dicen que se parece un poco a Sasuke-kun- Hinata habló por lo bajo.

-A mi realmente no me parece que se parezcan, empezando porque es difícil ver a Sasuke sonreír- Habló Nitzune - Pero al menos tiene que mostrar con esa ropa tan destapada.

Todas volvieron a reír, sin embargo, Sai no parecía entender de qué hablaban.

\- ¿Hay algo mal con mi ropa?

\- ¡Shh! - mandó a callar Naruto.

-Pensé que a Temari le gustaba Shikamaru. - habló Ino.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario; pero, no está mal mirar un poco a los demás. – contestó la rubia.

-A quien nunca hemos podido mirar es a Kakashi-sensei- habló Sakura.

\- ¿Te refieres a su rostro? - Hinata trataba de no quedarse atrás.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre las chicas, al otro lado Kakashi esperaba alguna opinión.

-No se ustedes chicas, pero considero suertuda a la que pueda ver a Kakashi-sensei completamente- Nitzune sonó seria, todas le empezaron a tirar agua - Vamos, piénsenlo un poco; imagínense a un Kakashi-sensei de nuestra edad ¿No les parece que sería guapo? Es decir, él es atractivo ¿O no?

Otro silencio por parte de las chicas.

\- ¿Oyeron eso? Le parezco atractivo.

Kakashi sonreía bajo la máscara; Sasuke chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Naruto por su parte seguía al pendiente del muro.

-Creo que…-empezó Tenten.

-Lo sería, si tuviera nuestra edad…-Sakura lo pensaba seriamente.

\- ¡Definitivamente iría tras él! - Ino en definitiva era la desvergonzada del grupo.

Todas se miraron por un segundo y comenzaron a reír.

-Muy bien, ese punto ya quedo claro, ahora lo que me interesa saber, es la opinión de nuestra integrante más reciente sobre los dos chicos más destacados de la aldea- Tenten sonreía de forma socarrona.

-Sasuke y Naruto, claro está- Sakura le seguía el juego.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡El héroe y el sex-simbol! - recalcó Ino.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no! Ellos son tema aparte- Nitzune se había puesto de repente nerviosa.

-Vamos, son con quienes más hablas ¿Sasuke no te entreno después de todo? - Ino empezaba a presionarla.

-Bueno, sí, lo hizo, pero…

\- ¡Y Naruto siempre está al pendiente de ti! - Tenten la arrinconaba.

-Eso es verdad, pero…

\- ¡Habla! Nadie dirá nada de lo que hablemos aquí, nadie se enterará de nada; relájate por un rato.

Tenten hablaba desde la inocencia del que desconoce la situación completa. Nitzune las miró a todas; era verdad, podía relajarse; no pasaría nada si se dejaba llevar por unos momentos, además, podía hablar de ellos como si volvieran a ser personajes de la serie por los siguientes minutos.

-Así que Sasuke ¿Eh? - Nitzune recargó los brazos en el borde de la bañera - comparto mi opinión con Ino, es demasiado guapo. Es más, me atrevería a decir que es el hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida ¿Han visto la forma como peina hacia atrás sus cabellos con los dedos? Eso es espectacular ¡Y esa actitud! Creo que podría derretirme si alguna vez me habla al oído con esa sensual voz; tengo una especial debilidad por lo que son como él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que las risas estallaran.

\- ¡Impresionante! ¡Nitzune tiene una parte oscura! - exclamó Ino.

\- Empiezo a pensar que tienes un lado adulto, Nitzune - Tenten le picaba una mejilla con el índice.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

La pelinegra sonreía, definitivamente le hacía falta algo como eso. Del otro lado del muro el ambiente era algo tenso, el azabache le sonreía a Naruto como si fuera el vencedor de una batalla que nunca empezó; mientras que al rubio lo rodeaba un aura oscura.

-Que duro golpe- comentó Kakashi.

-Eso quiere decir que prefieres a Sasuke en vez de a Naruto.

La voz de Temari apareció de repente, el rubio apenas levantó la cabeza.

\- ¡Nunca he dicho eso! Naruto…Naruto es muy especial, él es lindo, amable, siempre está preocupado por los que le importan. Tiene una parte boba, pero es tan adorable que me encanta, además, su sonrisa es hermosa, siempre me hace sentir mejor, es tan radiante. Él se ve un poco como…ya saben, como un príncipe; también es muy guapo, de verdad muy guapo y pienso que como pareja sería muy tierno y cariñoso…o algo así.

\- ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas roja como un tomate! - gritó Ino.

-Ino, no lo digas tan fuerte por favor, decir esto me da pena- Nitzune se oía nerviosa.

\- ¡Te vez tan adorable! - se escuchó como Tenten se abalanzó contra Nitzune en un abrazo.

-Así que también tienes una parte romántica ¿Quién lo diría? Por un momento pensé que eras una pervertida de tiempo completo- Temari se escuchaba divertida.

-Chicas, basta; me están matando, no soy buena manejando las cosas rosas y acarameladas.

Todas se mezclaron en un enredo de risas y frases animadas. Del lado de los hombres, Naruto no cabía en sí, Kiba a un lado de él le sonreía con un pulgar arriba.

-Un duro rival ¿No lo crees? - Kakashi le habló al joven Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca.

Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de salir de la tina.

 

-Muy bien, es suficiente, si seguimos aquí nos vamos a arrugar como pasas, afuera todas- Temari fue la primera en salir seguida por Hinata, Sakura e Ino.

-Creo que eso sonó a que te gustan los dos.

Tenten salió después de Nitzune cuando esta le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, ya te dije que no es así y aunque así fuera, no tendría la mayor importancia.

\- ¿Por qué no? pienso que harías linda pareja con alguno de los dos.

-Tenten, me matas, enserio; no puedo imaginarme como pareja de alguien.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.

Esa era una buena pregunta. Nitzune no podía hacerlo porque sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, porque una parte de ella aun veía a todos como personajes; porque ella en algún momento tendría que volver a su lugar de origen; porque a veces dudaba de que todo eso fuera real. Tocó las cicatrices en sus muñecas, por supuesto que era real; de repente sus pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

-Tenten ¿A ti te gusta alguien? - Preguntó un tanto incomoda.

-No tanto como gustar, empiezo a verlo con otros ojos; he pasado mucho tiempo con él y ahora lo veo algo diferente.

\- ¿Rock Lee? - bromeó Nitzune. Tenten le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Neji…Pero creo que primero pondré mis pensamientos en orden, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- No le veo caso, hay muchas diferencias entre cualquiera de ellos y yo.

Se acompañaron hasta los vestidores donde se colocaron las ropas limpias.

-Tonterías, cualquiera puede notar que hay una tensión entre ustedes tres; además, tu estas aquí, aquí están ellos ¿Cuál es el problema? El que seamos ninjas de la hoja, no quiere decir que debamos negarnos el placer de amar y ser amados, seguimos siendo humanos, tú tienes ese derecho y tantas oportunidades como cualquiera de… ¿Estas bien?

Tenten miró a Nitzune cubrir su rostro con las manos, estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Te dije que hablar sobre estas cosas rosas no era mi fuerte.

\- ¡Oh! Pero no tienes problemas en decir cosas pervertidas- Tenten rio.

\- Es diferente…creo.

-Como sea, piénsalo, cualquiera merece ser feliz. Ahora, andando, las demás nos deben estar esperando.

Nitzune siguió a Tenten con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Jamás había pensado realmente en encontrar una pareja o algo remotamente cercano justamente ahí.

-Nitzune… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ellos estaban aquí? Ahora me doy cuenta de que literalmente están aquí.

La voz de Tenten se oía un poco inquieta. Cuando Nitzune levantó la mirada el corazón le llegó a la garganta, de verdad todos los chicos estaban ahí.

-Dime, por favor, que ellos no nos escucharon.

Nitzune estaba blanca como un papel. Las demás chicas se estaban despidiendo de los jóvenes con excusas y miradas avergonzadas, en un dos por tres desaparecieron por la salida. Los chicos voltearon un poco a ver a las dos jóvenes, les sonrieron amistosamente y salieron. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta Sasuke giró hacia ellas y con un rápido movimiento peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos mirando fijamente a Nitzune. A la pobre se le subió la sangre a las mejillas.

-Tenten, mátame, mátame ahora.

Tenten le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salió. La pelinegra esperó unos minutos hasta que todo quedo en silencio, sólo después de eso se atrevió a salir del local.

-Hey…

Nitzune se tragó un grito de terror, Sasuke la había esperado muy callado en la entrada y en cuanto ella puso un pie fuera, él la atacó. Si antes ella evitaba mirarlo, ahora era peor.

-Esta vez no puedes ignorarme y no te recomiendo que salgas corriendo como hace tres días en el bosque.

Sasuke se acercó un paso a ella, Nitzune a su vez se alejó otro paso.

-Yo, uh, pensé que estarías ocupado con el asunto de Itachi.

-Ese asunto está bien por ahora, el problema ahora eres tú.

 _-No, por favor, mi corazón no está listo para esto ¡Sálvenme! -_ pensó Nitzune mientras miraba hacia un lado.

-Hey, te estoy hablando.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Vas a matarme!

Nitzune retrocedió varios pasos sonrojada. Sasuke se había inclinado para hablarle cerca del oído. El azabache sonrió con algo de burla.

-Entonces deja de ignorarme, me saca de quicio.

-Idiota.

\- ¿Acaso no soy el idiota más sexy que has visto en tu vida?

A Nitzune le salía humo de la cabeza. Se moriría, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento moriría de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Nitzu-chan!

De repente, el rubio cayó del cielo en rescate de la pelinegra, o eso creía él, ahora el pánico de la pequeña era doble.

\- ¡Vamos a comer algo de ramen!

Diciendo eso Naruto agarró la muñeca derecha de la chica.

-No puede, acaba de aceptar cocinarme algo por los viejos tiempos- Sasuke agarró la otra muñeca de Nitzune.

\- ¡Yo…!

Exclamó aterrada Nitzune mientras intentaba zafarse de ambos agarres.

-Creí que te estaba ignorando.

Habló Naruto acercándose amenazadoramente a Sasuke, por consecuencia: atrapó a Nitzune entre él y el azabache.

-Con lo que escuchamos, es obvio que no puede ignorarme.

-Chicos, sigo aquí- Habló Nitzune atrapada entre ambos torsos.

-De todas maneras, irá a comer conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué querría ir con un torpe?

Las chispas volaron entre ambos, Nitzune los separó empujándolos. Aunque aún mantenían sus muñecas sujetas.

\- ¡¿Y si les cocino a los dos?!

-Bien.

Contestaron ambos jóvenes al unísono. Soltaron las muñecas de la joven suavemente en el mismo segundo; Nitzune suspiró cansada, esa no era la vida pacifica con la que ella había esperado encontrarse al volver a Konoha, pero por ahora esos eran sus problemas más urgentes y no parecían tan graves, después de todo aún ignoraba todo lo que le esperaba el porvenir.

Fin.

 


End file.
